List of Songs in Digimon
This is a list of all the songs that have been featured in the Digimon anime, both in the Japanese (original) and English dub. Digimon Adventure Japanese Opening Theme: Butter-Fly *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer: *Arranger: Ending Theme #1: I Wish (eps. 1-26) *Artist: (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Keep on (eps. 27-54) *Artist: (as AiM) *Songwriter: NK *Composer: *Arrangers: & Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer/Arranger: Insert Song: Seven *Artist: *Songwriter/Composer/Arranger: *Artist: Maurice Ravel , adagio movement (Holy Angemon evolution theme) *Artist: Joaquín Rodrigo English Opening Theme: Season 1 Opening Theme *Artist: Paul Gordon *Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Hey Digimon *Artist: Paul Gordon *Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: I'm Going Digital *Artist: Jasan Radford *Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Run Around *Artist: Jasan Radford *Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Let's Kick It Up *Artist: Paul Gordon *Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Chinese Mandarin Opening Theme: Butter-Fly 振翅高飛 *Artist: Takarabe Yuki *Composer: Huang Mingyi Cantonese Opening Theme: 自動勝利Let's Fight *Artist: German Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum *Artist: Frank Schindel *Songwriters: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum (Piano-Mix) *Artist: Frank Schindel *Songwriters: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum (Theatre Version) *Artist: Frank Schindel *Songwriters: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Insert Song: Devimon *Artist: Neueinsteiger *Songwriters: Andy Knote, A & I Barsekow Insert Song: Du Bist Mein Digimon *Artist: Petra Scheeser *Songwriters: Andy Knote, Chris "YPS" Limburg Insert Song: Matt's Song *Artists: Matt, Noel Pix, Didi Holesch, Chris Limburg, Andy Knote *Songwriters: Yuji Agawa, Andy Knote, H. Flemming Insert Song: Zeig mir das Licht *Artist: Fred Röttcher *Songwriter: Andy Knote Insert Song: Alles wird gut *Artists: Ruth Kirchner, Frank Schindel *Songwriters: Andy Knote, Noel Pix Insert Song: Vertau mir *Artist: Frank Schindel *Songwriters: K. Koyama, Andy Knote Insert Song: Mimis Song (Ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf) *Artist: *Songwriter: Andy Knote Insert Song: Wenn die Sonne untergeht Italian Opening Theme: Digimon *Artist: Manga Boys *Songwriter: B. Tibaldi *Composers: S. Lucato, A. Summa Indonesian Opening Theme: Mimpi Tiada Akhir *Artist: Ade Basuki Korean Opening Theme: 비밀에 열쇠 Bimile yulsue *Artist: Jaeyoon Jung Ending Theme: 안녕 디지몬 Anyong Digimon *Artist: Sookhee Jang Digimon Adventure: Bokura no War Game! Insert Song: Requiem (Omegamon evolution theme) *Artist: The Little Singers of Tokyo *Songwriters: Arisawa Takanori Digimon: The Movie Japanese Theme Movie 4 Diaboromon Strikes Back! : Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ ''' (as Ending Theme) *Artist: (as AiM) '''Track Listing (13-17 are bonus tracks) #DigiRap—MC Pea Pod f/ Paul Gordon # — # — # — #Hey Digimon—Paul Gordon # — # — #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads— #Run Around—Jasan Radford #Nowhere Near— #Spill— #Here We Go—Jason Gochin #Digimon Theme—Paul Gordon #Change Into Power—Paul Gordon #Let's Kick It Up—Paul Gordon #Going Digital—Jasan Radford #Strange—Jasan Radford Digimon Adventure 02 Japanese Opening Theme: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ *Artist: Ending Theme #1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (eps. 1-24 ) *Artist: (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Itsumo Itsudemo (eps. 25-50) *Artist: (as AiM) Insert Song: Break-Up (Armor Evolution Theme Song) *Artist: Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer/Arranger: Insert Song: Beat Hit (Jogress Evolution Theme Song) *Artist: English Insert Song: Here We Go *Artist: Jason Gochin *Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Let's Kick it Up *Artist: Paul Gordon *Songwriters: Paul Gordon, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Run Around *Artist: Jasan Radford *Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Chinese Opening Theme: 為我鼓掌 *Artist: Indonesia Opening Theme: ~Target~ German Opening Theme: Ich Werde da Sein *Artists: Frank Schindel,Jochen "Noel Pix" Seibert *Songwriters: Michihiko Ohta, Andy Knote Insert Song: Dein Herz Zerbricht (Falsche Freunde) *Artists: Connie K., Ruth Kirchner, Jochen "Noel Pix" Seibert *Songwriters: Andy Knote, Noel Pix Insert Song: Wir Werden Siegen *Artist: Frank Schindel *Songwriter: Andy Knote Insert Song: Jetzt ist es Soweit *Artists: Fred Röttcher, Didi Holesch, Andy Knote *Songwriters: Michihiko Ohta, Andy Knote Insert Song: Wenn ich dich wierder seh *Artists: Ruth Kirchner, Chris "YPS" Limburg, Andy Knote *Songwriters: Andy Knote, Chris Limburg, H. Flemming Insert Song: Warte nicht auf mich *Artists: Petra Scheeser, Neuinsteiger, Andy Knote *Songwriters: Andy Knote, J. Barsekow Insert Song: Wir drehen auf *Artists: Fred Röttcher, Didi Holesch, Andy Knote *Songwriters: Michihiko Ohta, Andy Knote, H. Flemming Insert Song: Unsere Digiwelt Italian Opening Theme: Digimon per sempre *Artist: Manga Boys *Songwriter: B. Tibaldi *Composers: S. Lucato, M. Maggiore Digimon Tamers Japanese Theme and Ending Songs *Opening: " " by *Ending 1: " " by (as AiM) (eps. 1-23) *Ending 2: "Days-Aijou to Nichijou-" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 24-51) Evolution Songs #"SLASH!!" performed By (Episodes 2–51) #"EVO" performed by (Episodes 6–51) #"One Vision" performed by (Episodes 36–51) Insert Songs * Primary Colours (Episode 9 and 51) * Kaze (Episode 23) * Otoko Shibuki (Episode 26) * Asoba Culuculu (Episode 29) * Black Intruder (Episode 30) * Shaochung to Terriermon no Okkakekko Duet (Episode 33) * Starting Point (Episode 49) English *Opening: "Season 3 Theme Song" by Paul Gordon *"Promise" by Melissa Fahn German Theme and Ending Songs *Opening: "Der größte Träumer" *Ending: "Neuer Morgen" Evolution Songs *"Spiel dein Spiel" *"Sei frei" *"Eine Vision" Insert Songs *"Regenbogen" Artists: Ruth Kirchner (Episode 9 insert song) *"Regenbogen" Artists: Ruth Kirchner/Fred Röttcher (Episode 51 insert song) *"Die Sterne finden" Artists: Ron van Lankeren (Episode 30 insert song) *"Starting Point" Artists: Frank Schindel/Tina Frank (Episode 49 insert song) Italian Opening Theme: Digimon Tamers *Artist: Manga Boys *Songwriter/Composer: Digimon Frontier Japanese * Opening: "FIRE!!" by * Ending 1: "Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~" by Wada Kouji (eps. 1-26) * Ending 2: "an Endless tale" by Wada Kouji and (as AiM) (eps. 27-50) * Evolution Song 1: "With The Will" by Wada Kouji (Evolution Theme) * Evolution Song 2: "The Last Element" by (Hyper Spirit Evolution Theme) * Insert 1: "Say yes!" by Kumiko Watanabe (Tomoki's Theme) * Insert 2: "in the blue" by Hiroshi Kamiya (Koji's Theme) * Insert 3: "Spark!!" by Mahito Amada (Junpei's Theme) * Insert 4: "Kaze no Shizuku" by Sawa Ishige (Izumi's Theme) * Insert 5: "Salamander" by Junko Takeuchi (Takuya's Theme) * Insert 6: "Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-" by Kenichi Suzumura (Koichi's Theme) * Insert 7: "Blader" by Kenichi Suzumura (Duskmon's Theme) * Insert 8: "Haruka na Okurimono" by Wada Kouji and AiM (Episode 50 insert song) English Opening Theme: A World For Us All *Artist: Dave Feldstein *Songwriter: Chris Horvath German Opening & Ending Themes *Opening "Wenn das Feuer in dir brennt" Artists: Frank Schindel *Ending #1"Flieg um die Welt" Artists: Frank Schindel *Ending #2"Geschichten ohne Ende" Artists: Ruth Kirchner/Ron van Lankeren Evolution Themes *"Wenn du willst" Artists: Fred Röttcher *"Die Hyper Spirit Digitation" Artists: Frank Schindel Insert Songs *"Salamander" Artists: Noel Pix *"Blader" Artists: Frank Schindel *"With broken wings" Artists: Frank Schindel *"Sag ja!" Artists: Ruth Kirchner *"Der Weg führt zu dir" Artists: Rickie Kinnen/Noel Pix (Episode 50 insert song) Italian Opening Theme: Digimon Frontier Artist: Manga Boys Digimon Data Squad Japanese Opening Theme #1: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! *Artist: *Songwriter: Tooru Hiruma *Composer: POM *Arranger: Cher Watanabe **(eps. 1-29) Opening Theme #2: HirariBased on news reported on the official website of Index Music *Artist/Songwriter: *Composer: IKUO *Arranger: SPM@ **(eps. 30-48) Ending Theme #1: One Star *Artist: *Songwriter: Tomoko Sakakibara *Composer: POM *Arranger: Hiroaki Oono **(eps. 1-24) Ending Theme #2: Ryuusei (FALLING STAR) *Artist: *Songwriter/Composer: Yukiko *Arranger: Kazunori Miyake **(eps. 25-47) Ending Theme #3: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! *Artist: *Songwriter: Tooru Hiruma *Composer: POM *Arranger: Cher Watanabe **(ep. 48) Insert Song: Believer *Artist: IKUO *Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada *Composer/Arranger: English Opening Theme: Never Surrender *Artist: Jason Joseph *Songwriter/Producer/Arranger: Thorsten Laewe German Opening Theme: Gib mir ein Zeichen *Artist: Frank Schindel Evolution Theme: Glaub daran *Artist: Noel Pix Insert: Wolkenreiter *Artist: Frank Schindel Digimon Xros Wars Japanese Opening Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Opening Theme: New World *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer: *Arranger: Insert Song: BLAZING BLUE FLARE *Artist: Hideaki Takatori Insert Song: X4B The Guardian! *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ousha *Artist: Insert Song: Evolution & DigiXros *Artist: Wada Kouji and Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! Ver. X7 *Artist: Wada Kouji, Takayoshi Tanimoto and Miyazaki Ayumi Italian Opening Themes Apri la Mente & Il viaggio inizia da noi *Artists: I Raggi Fotonici Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters who Leapt through Time Japanese Opening Theme: Stand Up *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! (Taiki's Super Evolution theme) *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer: *Arranger: Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara (Tagiru Super Evolution Theme) *Artist: Psychic Lover Insert Song: Shining Dreamers (Yuu's Super Evolution theme) *Artist: Takafumi Iwasaki Insert Song: BLAZING BLUE FLARE (Kiriha's Super Evolution theme) *Artist: Hideaki Takatori Insert Song: Legend Xros Wars *Artist:YOFFY & Takafumi Iwasaki Insert Song: Brave Beaten *Artist:Oodira Soul Italian Opening Theme: Stand Up *Artists: I Raggi Fotonici Digimon Adventure tri. Japanese Opening Theme: Butter-Fly(tri. version) *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer: *Arranger: Ending Theme #1: I Wish(tri. version) ( only) *Artist: (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Seven(tri. version) (Determination only) *Artist: *Songwriter/Composer/Arranger: Ending Theme #3: Boku ni Totte(tri. version) (Confession only) *Artist: Knife Of Day Ending Theme #4: Keep on(tri. version) (eps. Loss only) *Artist: (as AiM) *Songwriter: NK *Composer: *Arrangers: & Insert Song: Brave Heart(tri. version) (Evolution Theme Song) *Artist: *Songwriter: *Composer/Arranger: German Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum tri. *Artist: Carsten Schmelzer Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Japanese Opening Theme #1: DiVE * Artist: Amatsuki Opening Theme #2: Gatchen! * Artist: SymaG Ending Theme #1: Aoi Honoo Syndrome * Artist: Riho Iida Ending Theme #2: AI * Artist: Ami Wajima Ending Theme #3: Little Pi * Artist: Ange☆Reve Ending Theme #4: Perfect World * Artist: Traffic Light Insert Song #1: Be My Light * Artist: SymaG References